


Clueless

by Kaesteranya



Category: Initial D
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about time, you idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the 31 Days theme for April 26, 2006. Fast cars = fast sex!

It had taken a challenge delivered by a dozen red roses and many more encounters besides to get close enough to the boy, and still, he just hadn’t managed to pick up on the signals. In the years to follow it became so bad that everyone else around them noticed and asked questions and sometimes even teased them. All of it completely went over his head.

 

Finally, partly out of amusement and partly out of frustration, Ryosuke dropped his confession like a bag of rocks in Takumi’s pocket and kissed him, long and sweet, by the race track. He then had the novelty of watching Takumi turn more shades of pink, red and purple than he thought existed.

 

“…Could’ve said it before, if that was what you wanted,” the boy mumbled.

 

“I did tell you. Millions of times.”


End file.
